Poison
by AmazingHefi
Summary: Nanami was poison created solely for him. Why else would he feel so much for her, care for her pathetic human emotions and body? Nanami/Tomoe, brief Nanami/Akura-Ou


She was poison, Tomoe thought as he felt her essence enter his bloodstream and attack his cells, Nanami was poison created solely for him. Why else would he feel so much for her, care for her pathetic human emotions and body?

Tomoe yearned for Nanami's smiles and sweet laughter- that laughter which lit up her whole being and the world. He did not want to evade her affectionate touch and perception of him Nanami had- such a false, false perception. Tomoe tried, time and again, to make Nanami realize what kind of a man he truly was in hope that she will go away and save herself from being destroyed by him but, still, she clutched onto him stronger and never allowed Tomoe to go away.

* * *

Tomoe was a safety blanket to Nanami, someone who cared about and for her. She quite liked the feeling since it was the first time she remembered such devotion. Sure, sometimes Tomoe was intentionally hurtful, pushing her away but Nanami always smiled and managed to calm an irate fox demon down and have him apologize to her in one way or another (not that Tomoe noticed).

Tomoe's touch could send Nanami in a frenzy, be the reason why she couldn't sleep, why she felt lonely and cold at night despite all the blankets and the knowledge that there were Mizuki and shrine children in the shrine. Nanami wanted Tomoe beside her but he always refused, saying that he could not taint his god.

Nanami thought that she should just order him to love her, take her and all that stuff but, she knew, she was too kind hearted to do such a thing.

Tomoe will let himself love her one day, she knew.

* * *

Akura-Ou stared at the woman his brother was fussing over and wondered what was so special about that human which made Tomoe act like a protective fox he is. She did not look like anything special. Her hair was brown like that of most Japanese women, she was short and looked rather fragile- more so than other humans. Then, the demon king saw her smile and finally understood why Tomoe was acting the way he was.

He'd do anything to see that smile again.

* * *

Nanami raised her eyebrows at the intriguing peach-eating demon. He kept producing little, funny, sounds of pleasure with each slice of a canned peach he threw into his mouth.

"I know you're not her, yet you are. The scent is almost the same but you are not Yukiji and she is not the one Tomoe was caring for days ago." Akura-Ou muttered and threw the can behind him. It didn't take him long to have the frail-looking girl underneath him, pinned and helpless on the forest ground. The demon grinned, one hand clutching the two of hers and keeping them pinned above her head.

"Are you afraid?" He laughed, fingers teasing the collar of her elaborate kimono, nails slipping beneath to touch warm, soft, skin

"No." Nanami breathed despite the nerves. Her stomach clenched and she wondered if it was chanting if she did anything in the past. Akura-Ou was warm and hard, a specimen of man who took what he wanted but he had a dorky side he was not afraid to show.

Akura-Ou smirked and kissed her, dark lips bruising Nanami's and her kimono was already ripped off and he was slipping between her thighs, thumbs massaging her hips and pulling her closer and closer to him. Akura-Ou's clothes were next to disappear and her hands caressed him and he surrendered to the sweet, gentle, touch of a human.

* * *

Coming back to her own time hit Nanami hard. Tomoe knew she was different, could smell Akura-Ou on her skin, inside of her. He fussed around her and cut down on the insults. Then, he could no longer bear the fact that Akura-Ou has claimed what Tomoe wanted once again.

That was when Tomoe finally confessed to Nanami and threw out everyone- even Mikage- out of the shrine to love her the way he should have a long time ago.

Nanami moaned as Tomoe's hard length penetrated her, spearing her deep. Her hands were in his white hair, his mouth on her neck, teeth nipping at the sensitive skin as he trusted in and out, faster and faster as pleasure mounted and mounted until they were shaking from the intensity of their climaxes.

Tomoe buried his teeth in Nanami's neck, forever marking her as his.

* * *

Nanami wasn't poison, Tomoe corrected himself. Nanami was a cure for all ailments he has ever had. She was pure, more than just a god he was a familiar of. Tomoe let himself love Nanami and enjoy peace for the first time after centuries.


End file.
